


Finally Home

by soshadylately



Series: A Special Birthday Gift [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy Love, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Love, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshadylately/pseuds/soshadylately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli has been in Finland, and Adam has been doing gigs all over the world, and sexual frustration is running high. Now that the boys are back together, it's time for some naked love. PWP one shot. First of a three chapter sequel. Rated M for boy love, language and lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: With Sauli has been in Finland, and Adam doing gigs all over the world, sexual frustration has been running high. Now that the boys are back together, they are aching to have some fun. Rated M for language and lemons, so if you aren't old enough to buy ciggys, don’t read this (And ignore the fact that I’m 14 xP)
> 
> A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything so I'm sorry if it's horrible. :( Enjoy :D

“Strip,” Adam ordered. 

It wasn’t a request, it was a demand.

His eyes were dark, feral. Aroused.

Sauli toed off his leather shoes nervously, keeping his eyes on Adam as his hands went to the buttons of his jacket. Sliding it off, he tossed into the corner of their room before unknotting his tie. Letting it hang undone around his neck, he started on the buttons of his shirt, slowly pushing each opalescent circle through the sewn holes. Hungrily, Adam’s gaze roamed eagerly up and down his body, always returning to his hands, watching them intently as each button was undone to expose more and more of Sauli’s tanned, chiseled chest and stomach.

By the time Sauli was letting the shirt fall down his arms and onto the floor, Adam’s chest was heaving. Thrilled that he was affecting Adam as much as Adam affected him, Sauli smirked and then looked down at his hands on his belt, slowly undoing the buckle and sliding the leather through the hoops.

He pulled it through and dropped it to the floor with a satisfying sound, never taking his eyes from Adam’s as he unbuttoned his pants. More slowly than Sauli ever had, he unzipped them, the sound of metal diminished by Adam’’s low moan. Even in the dimly lit bedroom, Sauli could see that Adam’s free hand had moved, settling on his crotch. Palming himself through his pants, Adam remained a complete air of control, with the exception of his hooded eyes and quickening breaths. Sauli’s cock too was seeping when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and slid them over his hips, letting them fall to the ground and stepping out of them.

There was only one article of clothing left.

"All of it," Adam reminded him in a voice decorated with desire. With a nod, Sauli tugged his Calvin Kleins down and kicked them off. His cock bobbed with his movement, standing out from his blonde curls. Completely naked, Sauli stood before Adam, his cheeks flushed with the heat of Adam's appreciative stare while Adam continued to stroke himself, only now his hips were making the slightest thrusting motions. 

"Exquisite." 

That one word said so much. Confidence began to flow through Sauli, and even though Sauli could still feel the red in his cheeks at Adam's words, he keep his eyes on Adam's as he took the few steps to him. Bending over, Sauli grabbed Adam's wrist and took Adam's hand off his erection. 

"Let me take care of that for you," he whispered as he placed his hands on Adam’s thighs. Squeezing, Sauli felt the muscles in Adam’s leg as he lowered himself to his knees, a result of the constant running he and Adam had been doing together, and settled between Adam’s legs. Never removing his gaze, Sauli tentatively reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped Adam’s pants. 

Grasping them and Adam’s underwear, Sauli tugged on them as Adam lifted his hips. Sauli pulled them down to Adam’s knees and finally allowed his eyes to leave Adam’s. Only inches before Sauli stood Adam’s beautiful huge cock. Adam had neglected shaving recently, and his cock was nestled in fine light brown curls. It stood erect, the leaking fluid from Adam’s slit gathered at the tip.

Sauli tilted his head, watching Adam through his lashes the entire time, he swirled his tongue out and around the smooth pink head, enjoying the salty taste of Adam’s precum as it flowed over his taste buds. Adam’s breath fucking hitched. If there was something Sauli was skilled at, it was fucking giving head. Adam had discovered Sauli’s amazing ability to be able to make a man sit on the edge of orgasm for an hour or have him shooting his load in less than five minutes should he choose to. With Adam, right then, Sauli wanted to take his time. 

As soon as Sauli took Adam’s head into his mouth, he felt both Adam’s hands in his hair, pushing his blondish white curls back from his face so Adam had an unobstructed view of Sauli sucking his cock. 

"Fuck, yeah, just like that," Adam groaned. Impatiently, he thrust his hips up, forcing himself deeper into Sauli’s mouth. Sauli gagged lightly as Adam’s length hit the back of his  
throat unexpectedly.

“Oh yeah, fuck, that’s it,” Adam growled as Sauli’s throat constricted around his cock. His hips bucked again. This time prepared for Adam, Sauli relaxed his throat and let Adam’s head tap the back of it while he swallowed around him. 

"You like to take it deep, don't you?" Adam growled. His hands stopped their gentle caresses in Sauli’s hair, one moving to the back of Sauli’s head as it bobbed up and down his shaft. Sauli’s own cocked ached for release, and Sauli moved one hand from Adam’s thigh to stroke himself. At his own touch, Sauli moaned around Adam, the vibrations from his lips only spurring Adam on. 

"Yeah, touch yourself. Stroke your cock for me." 

Sauli let his other hand fall between Adam’s soft thighs, settling on Adam’s velvety sac, rolling each ball in his palm before giving them a sharp tug. When Sauli felt Adam’s cock begin to pulse in his mouth, he released him with a pop, and looked up at him. 

“You ready for me to fuck you, you naughty bitch?”

Sauli’s moaned loudly.

Adam smirked and motioned to the bed. Standing up, Sauli walked to the bed and lay down on his back, his hard cock pointing up towards the ceiling, resting on his elbows so he could watch Adam undress. Adam stood up, his pants falling down to his ankles with the movement. Lifting one leg, then the other, he kicked himself free and then removed his shirt, tossing it in the chair near my jacket when he was done. Adam’s tongue snaked out to moisten his lips as he kneeled on bed and crawled his way over to Sauli. Lowering his hips onto Sauli’s, their erections touched, sending a surge of pure bliss through their entire bodies. 

Moaning at the sensation of their slickened cocks sliding together as Adam ground his hips into Sauli’s, Sauli reached up and pulled Adam’s lips down to him.

"You taste so fucking good," Adam murmured just before his tongue entered Sauli’s eager mouth. The slow, sensuous circles were driving Sauli crazy, and his hands gripped Adam’s ass, holding Adam to his so he could thrust up into Adam. 

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" 

Tilting Sauli’s head to the side, Adam sucked on the skin below his ear. Through Sauli’s parted mouth escaped constant groans as he returned Adam’s passion with equal force.  
"Yes, fuck me…please." 

Rising to his knees, Adam leaned over the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Adam stroked his cock slowly, spreading lube around his length before he drizzled some onto Sauli’s ass. 

"Ready for me?" Adam asked, removing his fingers from Sauli’s ass. Grabbing both Sauli’s ankles, he placed them on his shoulders and then spread Sauli’s cheeks with one hand while he guided his cock into Sauli’s ass. He towered above Sauli, powerful, assertive, his jaw clenched as his cock slowly pushed through the tight muscles. At the intrusion, a hiss escaped Sauli as Sauli cringed and clenched his eyes. Adam paused, his hands gently running up and down Sauli’s chest and stomach. 

"You okay?" Adam whispered, his eyebrows raised in hope. 

After a few deep breaths, Sauli nodded and smiled up at Adam. 

“It’s just been a long time, baby.”

Adam returned with a grin of his own, and began to slowly push into Sauli until he was fully seated. Balls to balls he remained, once again waiting for Sauli’s body to adjust to the intrusion before he finally began pumping in and out of Sauli in a steady rhythm. As Sauli’s cock bounced with every one of his powerful thrusts, Sauli admired Adam’s skilled movements above him. Adam’s head lulled back, his lower lip pulled between his teeth. Sweat had begun to gather on his chest from his exertion, and Sauli watched it roll down his freckled skin. 

Strong hands gripped Sauli’s thighs, his fingers digging into Sauli’s flesh to keep Sauli’s ass pressed tightly to him as he continued to assault it with his hard cock. Snapping his head up, he looked down at Sauli with a feral hunger in his eyes. 

"Stroke your cock," he ordered. With those words, Sauli eagerly gripped his cock in his hand, tightening his fist immediately, and began stroking in time with Adam’s thrusts.  
Pushing his head back into the bed, and using his shoulders as leverage, Sauli lifted his ass off the bed, allowing Adam to penetrate him deeper. 

Losing what little control he had, Sauli begged, "Fuck me deeper." Adam let loose a growl, grabbed Sauli’s legs and thrust forward hard and fast, his cock hitting that spot deep within Sauli.

“Oh, fuck," Sauli groaned. "Yeah, right there…harder." 

"You want me to fuck you hard, you like my cock filling up your ass, don't you?" 

"Yes, yes, yes," Sauli chanted. 

"So fucking tight, baby." As soon as the words had left his lips, Adam reached down and pulled Sauli’s hand off Sauli’s cock, replacing it with his own. Sauli was so close to the edge, and he felt his balls tighten as soon as Adam’s fingers had fully embraced him. 

"Oh, fuck." Sauli’s hands fell to his sides, fisting the blanket under him as his climax hit him in full force. 

"I'm coming," Sauli practically shouted. 

"Fucking come for me," Adam grunted, squeezing the swollen head of Sauli’s cock just as it erupted with milky hot cum, shooting it over Sauli’s chest and stomach. With a wanton grunt, Adam slammed into Sauli one last time before collapsing on top of him, Adam’s hips bucking sporadically as he rode out his orgasm. While Adam lay on Sauli, his body periodically quivering, Sauli ran his hands soothingly up and down Adam’s back. Adam picked his head up off Sauli’s shoulder, placing a kiss on Sauli’s sweaty skin before moving his lips tenderly over Sauli’s. 

Complete and utter relaxation flowed through both of them, every muscle in their bodies cleansed and sated by their lovemaking. Neither of them had realized just how much they had needed a release that was not self generated.

Sauli felt Adam sigh contentedly against him before Adam pushed himself up on his knees once again. Adam wiped Sauli clean, then retrieved two glasses from the cabinet. He filled them with wine and passed a glass to Sauli. Adam seated himself on the couch and pulled Sauli between his spread legs, Sauli’s back to his chest. Adam wrapped an arm around Sauli, and raised his glass.

“To a good fucking?” Adam asked, winking.

Their wineglasses met with a clink.

“To a good fucking,” Sauli agreed, dropping his head back onto Adam’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Didn’t do it for you? Leave your thoughts in a comment below! Love, and/or constructive criticism would be much appreciated! ☺ There’s gonna be a continuation, I think there’s about two more chapters. And, yes, it’ll all just be sex ;) With a very faint hint of a plot. And it gets better, I swear! Hint: You’re gonna see some Sauldammy realness!  
> Kudos get you a deepthroating Sauli! :D Thanks for reading I really appreciate it <3
> 
> ~~~Oh, we don’t need  
> Any diamonds or gold  
> Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold  
> As we fly higher~~~


End file.
